DigitalGlee
by WolfxDarko
Summary: What happens when the glee kids are transported to a mysterious world? How will they find there way back to their own world and why are there dark forces working against them? Find out by reading here!
1. Welcome to the Digital World

**So I have been watching Digimon a lot recently because the Glee season has ended and I'm waiting for the next one so i decided to combine the two and see how well it works together. The characters I am using are going to be a lot younger than what they are in the show, they are around twelve except Jake who will be eight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Digimon sadly**

* * *

It was a normal day at summer camp all the kids were running around doing various activities except for a group of kid who were off doing their own thing. Santana Lopez the ringleader of the group was sleeping in a tree while her friends Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Jake Puckerman were playing football, Rachel Berry was singing and Quinn Fabray was watching giving tips when needed, and Brittany S. Pierce was picking flowers without a care in the world. That's when something strange started happen it snowed in the middle of July! A drop landed on Santana's face which quickly woke her up. "What the..." she looks around puzzled by whats going on "Guys any idea why it's snowing?" she shouts at them as she jumps off the tree but they look just as confused as she does.

All of a sudden it looks like seven meteorites were about to crash land right where they are. They all start to panic and Santana instinctively gets in front of Brittany to protect her, "Brace yourselves!" Puck yells out, but just as they are about to hit they stop one right in front of each child. They are small devices that fit in the palm of you hand, they are almost a rounded triangular shape with a different color circle in the middle of each one, they all also have a strap on the top of the device so it can be attached anywhere. Once they all grab the device in front of them they are transported to a strange world.

Santana wakes up to something jumping on her stomach. "Come on wake up already sleepy head!" a small blue furry ball with pointed ears and a striped tail says. When Santana finally does wake up she is surprised to see that jumping on her. "What the hell are you!" she screams and throws the little guy off of her. "Oof. Ow that didn't feel very good." he says "Wait you can talk!" she yells at him with a stick in hand pointed at him "Of course I can and I've been waiting for you Santana!" he says happily. "Who or what are you?" she asks "I'm Wanyamon! I'm your Digimon!" he says jumping up and down.

Once Santana calmed down and Wanyamon explained everything she walks over and picks him up "So Wanyamon was it where am I and where are my friends?" she asks him wanting to get back to Brittany. "You're in the Digital World! And your friends should be around here somewhere." he tells her. That was enough for Santana she immediately started to walk around and look for Brittany. "Britt Britt! Q! Puck! Where are you guys!" she calls out hoping someone will hear her. Just then she hears rustling in a near by tree and out comes a little pink bird looking thing with a red feather above its head "Over here Rachel I found someone!" he calls out.

"Great why does it have to be Berry?" she mumbles under her breath. "Thanks Poromon your a great help." She says grabbing him so he won't tire himself out. "Happy to help Rachel." He says happily "Berry sorry to break up the love fest there but where is everyone else at?" Santana asks. "I think I heard something over her come on guys." Santana stops and listens "Wait that sounded like Jake!" she says excited to not be stuck with only Rachel. Just then Jake comes out with a little red dinosaur looking thing, with black markings under his eyes, following him and Quinn accompanied by a small tan ball with a horn sticking out of its head. "S! It's so good to see you again!" she says and goes to hug Santana "Santana meet Tsunomon!" she says pointing to her Digimon. "Hey guys look I got one too! His name is Gigimon!" Jake says picking up his Digimon to show everyone.

"C'mon we still got to find everyone else." Santana says leading the way through the forest. As she was about to take another step a little blue imp looking creature jumps out in front of her. "Crap you scared the living daylight out of me!" She yells at the little guy causing him to cry "Demiveemon! There you are!" Puck says running up to him then he notices that he's crying. "Dammit Satan! What did you have to go and do that for. Even after I was nice enough to bring something to you." he says and is rewarded with a confused look. "What are you.." she is cut off by Brittany tackling her with a hug. "I missed you so much San! Never leave me like that again." she says tightening her grip. "Oh before I forget I want you to meet Gummymon!" she says pointing tho her green ghost rabbit thing with a small horn on its head.

"Guys we are still missing Finn." Rachel says waiting for him to pop up out of nowhere like everyone else seemed to do. "Hey Upamon are you sure we are going the right way?" Finn asks his little yellow ball with fan like ears on his head. "Of course I do Finn! I'm almost positive I heard voices coming from this way." The two make their way to where everyone else is waiting. Out of nowhere a loud screeching started to come at the kids. "Upamon what was that!" Finn yelled and picked up Upamon "Sounds like a big Digimon and a bad one at that." Upamon says shivering. Finn finally reaches everyone and they are also wondering what that screeching was. "Santana we have to go now!" Wanyamon says and starts wiggling around.

"There's big trouble coming!" Gummymon says panicking. All the kids make a run for it until they come across an open field that's when the monster shows himself. He is a big bee looking creature with red fluff around his neck and big pincers. "Oh no it's Flymon! We're in trouble now!" Demiveemon says. "Yeah and no running is useless we have to fight ready Digimon!" Wanyamon shouts and jumps out of Santana's arms, following his lead all the other Digimon do the same. "You guys are too small you don't stand a chance!" Quinn shouts at them worried for their safety. "No worries we have to protect you!" Tsunomon tells her charging into battle. The little Digimon do their best but are easily knocked back "This is crazy get back! You don't stand a chance against him!" Brittany shouts at them just then all their devices started to glow and so did their Digimon.

"What's happening to them?" Finn asks confused. "I'm not really sure." Rachel answers. "Great we Digivolved!" the newly evolved Digimon say happily. "Time to show that bug who's boss." a blue dog with boxing gloves and a red training sash on his forehead says. "Digimon attack!" he commands.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Gao Barrage!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Feather Strike!"

They all call out the name of their attacks and unleash a fierce blow on Flymon. He gets knocked back and leaves for now. "Alright you guys did it!" The group all cheers happily. "Well I guess I can't call you Wanyamon anymore huh?" Santana asks "No but you can call me Gaomon!" he says with a smile. "And I'm Terriermon!" the little light green rabbit says. "It's nice to meet you Terriermon." Brittany says knelling down to get a closer look and notices he has two darker green stripes on his ears while the bottom tips are all green . "Veemon at you service!" the little blue imp-dinosaur says he has two yellow markings under his red eyes and a "v" on his forehead. "You can call me Guilmon." a big red dinosaur says he has all kinds of different black marking on his face and a white belly. "Yeah and I'm Gabumon." a reptilian Digimon says he is wearing a white and blue striped pelt and has a big horn coming out of his head. "Howdy the names Armadillomon." a yellow armadillo looking Digimon says "And last but not least I'm Hawkmon." a mostly red bird Digimon says his face is all white except the red marks under his eyes and he is wearing a head piece with a feather in the back.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here anymore guys." Jake says a bit scared "Jakes right we need to get moving." Puck agrees with his younger brother. "That's fine but any idea where we are going let alone where we are?" Santana asks everyone "Where we are is easy we are in the Digital World." Hawkmon tells them "And where we go all depends on you guys." he finishes. "That's no help." Santana says deflated "No worries master we will find somewhere to stay for the night." Gaomon tells her reassuringly. Just then everyone stops and looks at Gaomon. "Did you just call her master?" Rachel asks astonished "Yes she is my master its a form of respect us Gaomon use for those who have a higher status than us." he explains to the group.

"Are there beds around here I really don't want to have to sleep on the floor especially with those evil Digimon lurking about." Quinn says "Beds? Mmm I think there is an Inn just ahead if that's okay." Gabumon says trying to help. "Oh yeah some Gazimon run the place!" Gaomon says "Follow me." he says leading the way. They walk in the forest for about an hour before people mainly Rachel start to complain. "I though you said it wasn't far Gabumon why do you have to lie to us like that." Rachel says irritated. "Hey man hands back off he never said it wasn't far he said it was up ahead that doesn't mean it's close." Quinn says protecting her Digimon. A couple more minutes of waking and Gaomon announces they have arrived "We're here" he says pointing to the big old fashioned looking Inn. They all walk inside and are amazed how new it looks with working lights and everything. "Welcome!" a Gazimon says from behind a check in counter says cheerfully. "Hi we are looking to get rooms please." Rachel says walking up to the counter. "Certainly for how many?" he asks looking at the group of kids and their Digimon. "For fourteen please." Gaomon says walking up to the counter. "Cousin!" the Gazimon says happily "Yes no problem I will prepare the rooms now!" he says and scurries off do get to work on the rooms.

The kids get directed to a big dining hall where they are treated to a giant feast "Wow this food looks great!" Santana says "Watch it San you are practically drooling." Brittany giggles at her friend. The group enjoy a nice feast and then head to the baths. "This is nice just what I needed a hot bath." Rachel says sinking lower into the tub "I'll say this is so relaxing." Quinn agrees shampooing her hair. "This all seems to good to be true.. Don't you think Britt Britt?" Santana asks a bit skeptical of the whole situation. "Yeah but why pass up on something this great!" Brittany says and practically tackles Santana to the floor. "Wouldn't you agree San?" Brittany whispers seductively then gets up and heads to the bath, with Santana chasing after her.

The rooms where shared the three boys, Rachel and Quinn and Santana and Brittany along with their Digimon. Towards the middle of the night Terriermon woke up "Hey Brittany there are some strange noises coming from downstairs." he says waking her up. "Hold on let me get San up. Hey San something is downstairs and its scaring me and Terriermon." she says effectively waking up her sleeping friend. "Don't worry Britt I'll take care of it." She says getting out of bed with Gaomon closely behind. When they get downstairs they see the Gazimon bringing something inside. Santana creeps down to get a closer look and finds out they are bringing in Flymon! "Britt go wake everyone up and tell them we need to go now!" she says "Gaomon lets go!"

"Right Master!" he says and jumps into action. "Gazimon what are you trying to do!" he shouts at them "Sorry cousin but we don't want our lives in danger to help you guys out." the Gazimon says sadly, and at that moment the Flymon breaks loose. "Rawwr" he screams "Brown Stingers!" she shouts and starts shooting his stingers at everyone in the room. "Gaomon look out!" Santana shouts and tackles him down effectively dodging the attack."Brown Singers!" "Master watch out!" he says and tosses Santana off of him "Ahh" Gaomon is hit with a stinger and it looks painful, just Santana's device starts glowing, the rest of the group is looking down from upstairs. "Gaomon Digivolve to!... Gaogamon!" Gaomon has Digivolved to his next level, he is now on all fours he has white fluff going around his neck and down his chest, he has saber teeth and his boxing gloves have been ripped open now revealing sharp claws. On his back are red scarf looking things and he has a yellow star shaped marking on his forehead.

"You're in for it now!" he tells Flymon "Spiral Blow!" he says then unleashes a powerful vortex of wind from his mouth. Flymon is caught in the attack and soon he becomes nothing more than little pieces of data. Gaogamon the starts glowing and reverts back to Gaomon "Hey you're okay!" Santana says happily with tears in her eyes. "Yeah I couldn't let you get hurt." he says with a big smile. She then hears everyone cheer for her and Gaomon, the Gazimon approach them and apologize for their behavior. By now it's already dawn and the group decides to head out and try to find a way home. "I wonder who could have turned the Gazimon on us." Puck says "Yeah they seemed nice at first." Rachel says recalling how nice they were when they first arrived. "Something tells me we will find out soon enough." Santana says.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think of this if I get get some good reviews I will definitely continue with this story! Who do you think will be the next to Digivolve? Also who do you think will be the eighth child? If he or she is guessed correctly I will reveal the eighth Digimon ;) Good luck to all!**


	2. Flames of Courage

**Okay so I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story because it didn't look like many where interested but I got a single review from **

**easiettohate and it made me want to continue this anyways despite the poor amount of readers and reviews so here's to easiesttohate!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! besides some of the storyline some is coming from Digimon Adventures both seasons.**

* * *

The gang finds themselves now traveling in a desert they have run out of food by this point and are now barely hanging on. "Who's idea was it to eat all the food at once." Santana asks no one in particular. "Yours!" they all shout back at her except for Brittany. "Damn no need to get your panties in a bunch." she scoffs and walks off with Gaomon and Brittany is quick to follow after her. "Hey Armadillomon do you think you could find us food here?" Finn asks his companion. "I can see what I can do but I can't guarantee y'all food." he says in his southern accent and scurries off somewhere. "I hope he finds something I'm hungry." Rachel whines.

"Puck I'm hungry and it doesn't look like Guilmon is doing any better." Jake says sitting with his Digimon in the shade of a cactus. "No worries bro me and Veemon will go and find you some food." he says reassuringly "Wait! I"m doing what!" Veemon begins to protest. "Come on now don't act like that we gotta be in this together!" Puck tells his Digimon and begins walking away. The two travel about three miles from where they started "I don't see anything for miles Puck." Veemon says sadly walking slower, all of a sudden they hear a roar. "Did you hear that!" Puck says running towards the noise. "Are you crazy!" Veemon shouts chasing after him. What they find is a big red dinosaur with green spikes going down his back. "That's a Tyrannomon!" Veemon says from behind the cactus "We better be careful, but look." Puck says pointing at some food the Tyrannomon seems to be storing. "Why do I think this is going to end badly for me." Veemon says to himself.

"Alright Veemon let's go!" Puck says mustering up all his courage. Meanwhile back with Santana and Brittany, "Come on San they aren't mad at you they are just hungry and tired I'm sure they would have yelled at anyone who talked about food." Brittany says trying to calm the fuming latina. "That's true but I think its best if I stay away from them for a while." She says sadly while making random shapes in the sand. "Look Gaomon they look so close. Why do you think it is that Brittany and Santana are the only ones who really get along all the time?" Terriermon asks from a distance "Who knows but her and my master seem to complete each other don't you agree?" he asks "Oh most certainly they got together like me and Lopmon." he says thinking of his long lost twin. "Come on let's go keep our partners company." Gaomon tells him changing the topic. Santana was still upset and Brittany was trying her hardest to think of a way to cheer her up, then it hit her she slowly brought her face closer to Santana's and kissed her cheek. "What was that for Britt?" she asks happily "To cheer you up silly I didn't like seeing you as a sad panda." she says with a smile. "Thanks Britt let's go back now everyone might be worrying about you." she says grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Hey where's Puck?" Santana asks when she gets back, she was the only one to notice he was gone. Nobody knew where he went off to except Jake. "He went off that way to look for food and still hasn't came back." He tells her "We have to go after him!" Quinn says realizing the danger he could be in. "Yeah you guy go on ahead I need to wait here for Armadillomon to come back to." Finn says not wanting to leave his friend behind. "That's fine how about you, Rachel and Jake stay here and we will go after Puck." Santana tells everyone the plan. The small rescue group goes running off in the direction Jake pointed them in hoping they find Puck soon "Look there are foot prints here" Brittany says pointing at the floor "Yeah they look like the bottoms of Puck's shoes and there are Veemon's foot prints too!" Quinn exclaims.

"How was this in any way a good idea!" Veemon shouts running away from Tyrannomon "Because now I got the food! Come on Veemon stand up for yourself I know you're braver than that!" Puck yells to his partner. '_Puck's right I am a brave Digimon and I won't let guys like this scare me away!_' Veemon thinks to himself and turns around to face Tyrannomon "Vee Headbutt" he calls out launching himself at the big red dinosaur but is easily knocked back "That's the spirit! Don't let him push you around! You're the bravest little Digimon I know." Puck says putting the food down and starts running towards his partner. "We'll take him on together!" Puck says getting his fists ready. "Fire Blast!" just then a huge ball of flames comes shooting at Puck "Puck! Watch out!" Veemon says pushing him out of harms way, and at that moment Puck's device started glowing! "Veemon Armor Digivolve to!... Flamedramon the fire of courage!" Flamedramon is a bigger version of Veemon except he has armor on his face, hands, knees and feet that looked like flaming bullets and he has a long horn coming out of his forehead and his hands have three sharp claws coming out.

"So you like playing with fire huh hot head! Well how about taking me on for size!" Flamedramon yells at Tyrannomon "Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon shoots flaming bullets out of his claws. Tyrannomon stumbles backwards and Flamedramon takes this chance for a finishing blow "Fire Rocket!" he surrounds himself in fire and tackles Tyrannomon turning him into bits of data. The search party got there just in time to see Flamedramon finish the job. "Hey guys look food!" Puck says picking up the food he left behind to help out Veemon. The group goes and helps Puck carry the food back to where the rest of the group is and upon their return they notice that Finn is missing. "Jake I brought back some food! Here dig in." he says handing Jake one of the fruits they brought back with them. "Oh boy food!" Guilmon says happily and starts to dig in. "Rachel where did Finn go?" Brittany asks looking around expecting to find him. "I'm not sure he said something about finding Armadillomon." she says a bit out of it. "This doesn't look to good can you bring her some food and I will go looking for him" Hawkmon says getting ready to fly off in search of their friend "I will be back in no time." he tells them in his funny little British accent.

"Great just what we need more of us running off and getting lost!" Santana says irritated "San calm down everything will be okay come on let's get some food I know you're hungry." Brittany says grabbing Santana's hand. "Yeah you're right Britt thanks." she says with a small smile. The rest of the group sits and eats while awaiting Hawkmon's return. "Armadillomon where are you!" Finn shouts walking in the direction his Digimon went. "I don't think I'll ever find him." he says sadly just when he was about to give up he hears something coming at him. "Who's there!" he calls out trembling. "No need to worry it is just me." Hawkmon says flying up to him "The others are worried about you they found food." he tells Finn. "That's great and all but I still need to find Armadillomon he's been gone too long. Can you help me?" he asks "I don't see why not." he replies. They continue searching till the come across a jungle where they see something laying on the floor. "Could that be him!" Finn shouts running towards it "Slow down Finn!" Hawkmon shout trying to keep up, sure enough it is Armadillomon but he has collapsed. "Alright I think it's time to go look for Finn no more waiting around I feel to exposed here!" Puck says standing up and everyone agrees "Puck. Puck." Veemon calls out "What is it buddy?" he asks "I just wanted to say if we run into any big Digimon out there I will take care of it!" he says proudly "Alright little buddy." he says with the same smile.

"Great just what we another Puck." Santana says face palming and Brittany and Quinn laughing. "Master me and the other Digimon are ready to head out." Gaomon says with a salute "Geez S how are you ever going to get used to that?" Quinn says laughing. "Shut up Q. Britt let's go we got to find Finn." she says "Coming San! Come on Terriermon." she says grabbing her little friend "Whoa!" he screams as he is being pulled away. They decide to all stick together not wanting to risk anyone else getting lost and follow the footsteps Finn left behind. "How far did this goober travel!" Quinn starts to complain. "Quinn don't worry we will find him I'm sure he is on his way back with Hawkmon and Armadillomon too." Gabumon says trying to relax her. "Yeah Gabumon is right we have to trust that Hawkmon found him and is bringing him back." Rachel says and just then a sandstorm kicks up and wipes away the foot prints left behind. "That is just great! We have to get out of this storm forget Finn!" Santana says leading the way with everyone following closely behind her.

They come across a jungle and run straight to it "Is everyone here?" Jake asks worried for everyone "No worries little bro everyone is here." Puck says reassuringly. "Yeah no worries Jake we will all stick together." Guilmon says going over t sit with him. "So now what we got chased out of the desert by some wind and we still don't know where Finn is." Santana says irritated "Momentai!" Terriermon says "Things will be fine right Brittany." he asks looking at Brittany with a smile "Right." She says hugging him and then Santana. "Finn did you hear something?" Hawkmon says "What are you talking about Hawkmon?" he asks as Armadillomon starts to stir "Mmm." Finn looks at his Digimon hoping he isn't hurt. "Hey Armadillomon are you okay?" he asks. "Oh? Yeah I think so... I just think I went to long without food." he says bashfully "Great to see you're awake." Hawkmon says truly happy for his friend "Well now that everyone is up we should really get going." he reminds Finn. "Oh yeah of course let's go." he says momentarily forgetting where he was.

When they reach the edge of the jungle Hawkmon sees the sandstorm "It wouldn't do us any good going through that." he says "How else are we supposed to get back to everyone?" Armadillomon asks. "I'm not sure but I think we've been gone long enough the others must be worried." Finn says signing. "I think we've been walking long enough my feet are starting to hurt and most of us are tired." Rachel says sitting on a tree root. "Fine we can take a break, but it has to be quick we don't know what's out here." Quinn says sitting next to Gabumon. "Don't worry if anything attacks us I will just Digivolve and kick their butts!" Veemon says now proud of his new power. "That's right just leave it to me and Veemon we will protect you all." Puck says sitting next to Quinn. "Have you forgotten that Gaomon can also Digivolve?" Santana says with her signature scowl. "That's right and I'm pretty sure I will handle the protection part a lot better." Gaomon says puffing up his chest. "There's no need to fight to see how is better. Even though we all know Gaogamon can kick some major butt." Terriermon says and Brittany and Quinn nod in agreement.

"Oh yeah prove it then I challenge you to a match Gaomon!" Veemon says hopping to his feet. "Bring it you little blue imp!" Gaomon says growling. "I'm not an imp! Puck let's show him who's the better fighter!" Veemon says turning to his partner "Uhh..." is all Puck can say "What's the matter Puckerman can't handle a challenge?" Santana says laughing "Alright Veemon go get him!" Puck yells and Veemon Digivolves, Gaomon does the same. "She has Puck beat with size but the looks go to Puck." Quinn says looking over the two evolved Digimon "Yeah but I still think San will win." Brittany says "Guilmon why do they have to fight?" Jake asks with tears in his eyes "I'm not sure Jake." Guilmon says frowning. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon calls out unleashing the vortex of wind once again. "Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon says covering his body in flames and charging straight for the vortex of wind, but his fire was blown out and he was knocked to the ground. "Omph!" Flamedramon gets up "It's not over yet! Flaming Fist!" he says launching fire balls from his claws. The attack hits Gaogamon directly in the face and he growls "Double Dash Claw!" he calls out and vanishes instantly "Where did he.." Flamedramon was cut off by the sudden attack and with that blow he reverted back to Veemon. "Looks like I win." Gaogamon says looking down at Veemon.

Finn, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon heard the whole fight and where on their way over there. They reached everyone else right when Gaogamon used his final attack. "Rachel!" Hawkmon calls out flying to her "Hawkmon you're okay!" she says happily hugging him. "Yes and Finn and Armadillomon are fine too." he says pointing at the two. "You know it wasn't very smart wasting energy fighting each other because now if there is an enemy around we won't be strong enough to take them on." Armadillomon says pointing out what most of the Digimon where thinking. "No worries..." Gaogamon starts before he turns back into Gaomon "Like I was saying I'm sure it will be fine until we gather enough strength to Digivolve again." he says "Right master?" he asks wanting to make sure they will be fine.

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review and let me know what is going on in your head when you are reading my story! Also if you want to read about a specific Digimon I would be happy to add them to my story until next chapter ;)**


	3. Garurumon Awakens

**The newest chapter of DigitalGlee is now up! Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been working on my other story Wolf Games. Well here it is hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

The gang was walking through the jungle for hours before someone finally said something about it. "Guys I think we are lost." Rachel states "Well no shit Hobbit!" Santana yells "I don't think it's a good idea to be yelling at each other like that" Gabumon points out. "Well no one asked you!" Santana goes on "Hey leave him alone he was just trying to help." Quinn says defending her Digimon. "San please calm down... Come on let's go over here for a while." Brittany says grabbing Santana's hand a leading her off to another part of the jungle. "Well that's just great. We are all going to lose each other again." Hawkmon sighs "No we won't not as long as we all just wait here for Brittany to calm her down." Quinn says taking a seat next to Gabumon.

"Jake let's play!" Guilmon says nudging Jake in the arm "Okay! Hey Noah do you want to play with us?" Jake asks his older brother "Sure Jake I think we could all benefit from a little break." Puck says trying to drop the hint to everyone "So what are we playing then?" Veemon asks looking up at Jake "We can play football I still have the ball in my bag." Jake says taking off his backpack. "Hey Gabumon, Hawkmon Armadillomon are you guys going to play?" Jake asks "I'm afraid we don't even know what football is." Hawkmon says "No worries we will teach you." Puck says grabbing the football from Jake. "Yeah nothing better than learning from the greatest!" Veemon says.

"Oh great we got a Puck worshiper." Quinn sighs and Rachel giggles "Is that bad?" Gabumon asks tugging on Quinn's shirt. "Of course we don't need anyone making Puck's ego any bigger." Quinn says "Yeah this won't be good we need to make sure Veemon chooses his words more carefully, I wouldn't want to see Puck get to full of himself and think he can do whatever her wants." Rachel says "So are we going to play football with the rest of them?" Hawkmon asks "Yeah I don't see why not we do need to do something to pass the time." Quinn says shrugging. After about ten minutes of Puck and Finn explaining how to play the game they go through a practice run to make sure their Digimon have the game down.

They all play for an hour that is until Quinn and Rachel get tired and quit. When Quinn notices that Brittany and Santana still hasn't returned she gets worried and takes Gabumon to go look for them. They are walking in the jungle in the direction that her friends went "Do you think they ran off together?" Gabumon asks "Uh no I don't they probably just ran into some trouble." Quinn says. They continue to walk along the path Quinn thinks Brittany and Santana went until they stumble upon their friends, except Quinn wasn't expecting to see what she did. Brittany and Santana were making out on a rock about ten feet ahead of Quinn while their Digimon were off in the distance making sure no one would interrupt. Quinn walks closer and clears her throat and the two break apart faster than Gaogamon can attack. Santana quickly turns around flustered but calms down a little when she sees it's only Quinn and Gabumon.

"So when were you two going to tell me about this?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips "I uhhh..." is all Santana can say "Sorry Quinn it's just we weren't exactly ready to tell anyone." Brittany says as their Digimon come running back "Brittany! Brittany!" Terriermon screams running back "A Kuwagamon found us!" Gaomon says "No problem you just have to Digivolve!" Santana says holding up her Digivice. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaomon?" they all notice how Gaomon won't Digivolve "Hey what's going on Gaomon why won't you Digivolve?!" Santana asks just as Kuwagamon finds them "I don't have enough energy to fighting with Flamedramon really drained me out." Gaomon says "Well we have to fight anyways!" Quinn says "Right let's do this Quinn!" Gabumon says and Kuwagamon attacks.

"Scissors Claw!" he yells and rushes at the kids extending it's pincers out. "Let's go guys! Blue Blaster!" Gabumon says taking the lead "No way I'm staying out of this fight! Gao Barrage!" Gaomon says unleashing a rapid fire of punches but both attacks do nothing. "Silly little Digimon you can't beat me with useless attacks like those." Kuwagamon says going in for another attack. He successfully hits both Gaomon and Gabumon "Gabumon!" Quinn says rushing to her Digimon's side while Santana does the same. "Quinn... you have to get out of her it's to dangerous..." Gabumon tells her "I can't just leave you here!" Quinn says and after those words leave her mouth her Digivice starts to glow. "Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!" Now that Gabumon has Digivolved to his Champion level he is on all fours and has light blue fur with dark blue stripes along his body, there are tuffs of fur that stick out along his face and at the base of his tail, he has grown sharper fangs and his claws are much more powerful and his tail is much longer and spirals . "You picked the wrong group of kids to mess with." Garurumon growls "Howling Blaster!" he yells and sends an icy blast from his mouth that easily hit Kuwagamon, but that's not enough to take him down. "Nice try now let me try my Scissors Claw attack again!" Kuwagamon says going in for another attack "Not so fast! Slamming Attack!" Garurumon says launching himself and Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flees before anymore damage could be done to him. "You did it!" Quinn says going over to hug her Digimon "Yes but I was only able to thanks to you." Garurumon tells her nuzzling closer to Quinn. "Great job Q and uhh.." Santana says but doesn't know what to call Quinn's new Digimon "Garurumon" he finishes for her "San I think it would be a good idea to head back to the others." Brittany says picking up Terriermon. "Yeah come on let's go." Santana says walking over to her and Gaomon. On their way back to everyone Quinn brings up the big elephant in the room "So.. uhh.. hoe long has that been going on? I mean... you and Brittany?" she asks, Santana sighs "For about four months already, listen Q just because you know now doesn't mean you can go around telling everyone got it." Santana warns "Yeah I understand S, I wouldn't be so cruel to you guys, you know how important to me you two are." Quinn says with a smile.

When they make it back everyone is shocked when they see Quinn coming back riding on Garurumon. "Uhh what is that?" Finn asks "That is Garurumon he is the Champion level of Gabumon." Armadillomon exclaims "See puck looks like we don't need to rely on you to protect anyone now look at Quinn's bad ass Digimon." Santana says laughing at Puck. "That's not funny." Puck mumbles "Yeah! Me and Puck are the greatest!" Veemon says with a little to much pride. "Do you really believe that even after you got your ass handed to you by Gaogamon." Santana says laughing even harder. "That's not funny.." Veemon mumbles "San be nice please." Brittany says tugging on Santana's shirt "Fine.." Santana says crossing her arms. "So uhh is he going to stay like that or will he change back like the others?" Finn asks "He should change back.." Quinn says unsure of herself "If he was it would have happened by now.. After a fight it just happens." Santana said.

"No need to worry it's not like I'm causing an harm like this and besides it's a good thing I'm like this I can protect you kids better." Garurumon says "I agree with Garurumon having him stay that way is like having us our own personal bodyguard." Rachel says cheerfully "Hey Hobbit! He isn't anyone's bodyguard got it!" Quinn yells at Rachel. "Okay I'm sorry it was just a suggestion." Rachel says looking at the ground "There was no need for yelling I do believe Rachel would have understood if you just talked to her." Hawkmon tells Quinn "Yeah whatever." Quinn says brushing him off. "Okay I think now is as good a time as any to eat." Puck says noticing the tension building "Veemon go get the food." he orders. "Right I'm on it!" Veemon says saluting Puck. "Hey Q come over here for a sec." Santana says trying to pick the problem in the bud. Quinn walks over there with Garurumon "What is it Santana?" she asks rather annoyed "Oh nothing really we just thought it would be nice if you ate with us." Brittany says with a smile.

After everyone ate things calmed down and Quinn even apologized to Rachel for yelling at her, which Rachel gladly accepted. "So how about we get out of this jungle now?" Puck suggests "That may be the best idea you've had all day Puckerman." Santana says patting him on the back. "Hey Guilmon do you mind carrying me I'm getting sleepy." Jake asks "No problem hop on!" Guilmon says crouching down so he can lift Jake up. "Hey Quinn do you mind running ahead with Garurumon and finding a way out of here?" Santana asks "No problem S. Come on Garurumon let's go find a way out of this creepy place." Quinn says hopping on Garurumon's back and the two take off. "So what we just keep walking?" Finn asks "Of course we do. We can't risk staying in one place to long. That would be just asking for trouble." Puck says putting Finn in a playful headlock. "Alright umm you to lovers done playing around? Because we really do need to make it out of this damn jungle." Santana says scowling at the two boys now wrestling on the floor.

"Hey Hawkmon why not trying to fly up and see if you can see anything besides jungle or desert?" Rachel asks pointing upwards "Okay I will see what I can do." Hawkmon says before flying upwards until he is no longer seen by the group below. "That was actually a good idea Berry." Santana say "Wow was that a compliment?" Rachel says smiling ear to ear and Santana immediately regretted saying anything. Hawkmon comes back down for his report. "I didn't really see a way out but I seems like there is trouble in the direction Quinn went off in." he say "What are we standing around here for Quinn needs our help!" Santana shouts while running off in the direction Quinn went off in "Master wait for me!" Gaomon shouts running after her. "What is everyone waiting for let's go!" Brittany says taking the lead.

"Kuwagamon get out of out way!" Garurumon roars out "Be careful Garurumon!" Quinn shou coverts "Scissors Claw!" Kuwagamon calls and comes rushing down at Garurumon . "Howling Blaster!" the attack hits Kuwagamon head on and causes him to crash to the ground. He slowly gets up and emits a high pitched screech that noise causes Quinn to cover her ears. Just then a small group of Fanbeemon appear out of the jungle. "Attack!" Kuwagamon commands. "Gear Stinger!" They all call out and start firing tiny serrated stingers, they were about to hit Garurumon until Gaomon jumps in with is Gao Barrage attack successfully knocking down all the stingers. "San!" Quinn says turning around to see all her friends "Take care of that piece of crap there and we will handle the little bugs!" Santana tells her "Got it! Garurumon!" Quinn says looking over to her partner. "Right! Slamming Attack!" Garurumon says launching himself at Kuwagamon "Now I got you! Howling Blaster!" he growls turning Kuwagamon to bits of data and Garurumon finally reverts back to Gabumon. "Hey you're back to being Gabumon!" Quinn says excitedly. Once all the Fanbeemon notice that Kuwagamon is gone they stop attacking looking down at the kids and cheer.  
"Uhh aren't you supposed to like destroy us or something?" Finn asks "No that evil tyrant came to our small village and locked our leader Waspmon hostage and forced us to fight with him." one of the Fanbeemon said "Yeah and now that he's gone we can go back to our village and live in peace. Thank you" another one said "No problem... Hey before you all go can one of you show us the way out of this jungle?" Santana asks "Sure it's the least we can do! But make sure you all come back and visit sometime okay." one says while the rest head home. "So how is it the Digidestined got lost in our jungle?" the Fanbeemon asked "The what now?" Quinn says "The Digidestined the kids who are to help save the Digitalworld, that's why you all have a digivice." He tells them "Is that what these things are?" Santana says holding hers up. "That would be a digivice." he says "Wait so we need to save your world?" Puck says "Yes didn't your Digimon explain all this to you?" he asks them looking at the Digimon partners. "Oh yeah well you see about that I think we skipped out on that class..." Veemon says embarrassed "What do you mean ? You weren't all sent to Leomon?" Fanbeemon asks the Digimon "No when we all hatched we were all alone just waiting." Gaomon says "This is strange.." he says "Well when you all get out of this jungle head to Infinity Mountain and find Leomon he will be able to explain everything." he tells the kids.

* * *

**Let me know how you all liked this chapter. I will be working on the fourth chapter today and it might be done by tomorrow or the day after that. Well be sure to review and let me know if there is any Digimon you would like to see in the later chapters.**


	4. Wings Of Love

**Here it is chapter 4 of DigitalGlee! Hope you all enjoy this newest chapter I know I enjoyed writing it some of my favorite Digimon are in it!**

* * *

After the Fanbeemon showed the kids a way out he gave them directions on how to get to Infinity Mountain. They are walking for about two hours before it starts to get dark. "Guys I think we need to stop walking and set up camp here." Finn says getting scared "That does sound like a wonderful idea I could really use a nap." Armadillomon says. "Fine we can stop but we need a place to hide, just in case a wild Digimon decides to attack us." Quinn says "Look around Sister Christian do you see anywhere to hide? We are surrounded by nothing but grass and hills." Santana says gesturing to the surroundings. "Whatever Satan! It was just a suggestion." Quinn huffs. "Guys this is really not the time for fighting especially with each other." Gabumon says "He's right master we need to save our strength for our enemies." Gaomon says "I know that Gaomon I wasn't planning on starting a fight it's just I'm frustrated right now." Santana says sighing.

They make a small campsite at the top of one of the hills "Guilmon can you lite this fire for us?" Puck asks pointing at their stack of wood and crumbled up paper. "Sure! Pyro Sphere!" he says spiting out a ball of fire lighting the paper and wood up. "Thanks." Puck says with a smile "Puckerman stop playing with fire." Santana tells him "I wasn't... well not yet at least." Puck mumbles. Jake, Finn and Rachel were all sleeping with their Digimon and Brittany was laying on Santana's lap with Terriermon curled up on her stomach, Puck was messing with Gaomon and Veemon and Quinn and Gabumon were on the first watch. "Hey Quinn why were you so against me being a bodyguard for you guy?" Gabumon asks "Oh.. well I didn't want everyone relying on you for protecting them. You are my Digimon they all have their own to protect them." Quinn says looking at him. "Well that makes sense.. and you know I don't think Santana, Brittany or Puck would rely on me to fight for them." Gabumon says with a smile "Yeah I know." Quinn says smiling back.

After about an hour of Quinn being on watch duty Puck walks up with Veemon "Hey your duty is being relieved go on ahead and go to sleep now." Puck says with a warm smile "It's about time I'm tired." Quinn says rubbing her eyes "Let's go Gabumon." she says shaking her partner awake "Huh.. oh yeah." Gabumon says standing up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey Puck how long are we keeping watch for?" Veemon asks sitting down on the hill "Most of the night I figured the others could use the sleep after what we been through." Puck says "That's very nice of you Puck you're a very good person." Veemon says finding more of a reason to look up to Puck "Yeah but only to the people who really deserve it." Puck says leaning back a bit. "So do you have any idea why we are here? I know the Fanbeemon said we need to save the world or whatever but why us?" Puck asks "I have no idea." Veemon says blankly "Haha some answer." Puck laughs. They were both talking on that hill for about three hours then Santana and Gaomon walk up behind them. "Hey I figured you two could use some rest now." Santana tells them "Nah it's cool we are good for the rest of the night Satan." Puck winks "Whatever well I'm just going to sit here then so no one can say I at least didn't try and take my post." Santana says stubbornly "Whatever works for you." Puck shrugs.

"Hey San don't you trust me anymore?" Puck asks out of nowhere "What are you talking about Puckerman?" Santana says looking up at him "I mean when we were younger we were best friends, and now we aren't really that close." he says now looking down. "Oh well don't take it personally I just found other friends." she says now feeling bad "So can we ever go back to that?" he asks shyly "You know what... Yeah I would like that getting the old duo back together." she says smiling "That's great! So since we are going to be all close and what not now I think I can tell you something I've been keeping to myself." he says a bit nervous "Go on..." she says waiting "I like Quinn, but not just like as in friends like I really like her." he says "That's all? Well I know that she is repulsed by you so that works in your favor." she chuckles "So you really think I have a chance with her?" he asks hopefully "Of course... and I guess since you told me that I can trust you with my secret... but it's not only mine so you can't tell anyone understand." she says earning a nod from Puck "Me and Brittany are kinds seeing each other.." Santana says slowly. It takes a while for Puck to say something but when he does it isn't what Santana was expecting "That's totally cool a bit hot too... But now I get to be your lesbro!" he says with a smug smile.

About three yards behind Puck and Santana are their Digimon "What do you think they are talking about?" Veemon asks "Who knows but at least they aren't fighting with each other." Gaomon says "I think you spoke to soon." Veemon says pointing to Santana playfully shoving Puck away from her "That doesn't look so bad I'm pretty sure if they were really fighting we would hear yelling." Gaomon points out "Good point." Veemon says. "So you know I have nothing against you right?" Gaomon asks "Huh? What do you mean?" Veemon says confused "When my master got in a fight with Puck we fought. I only did it because that is what my master wanted and I don't believe we should go against our partners." Gaomon says "Oh yeah no that's okay I understand and we were tired too, so someone was bound to fight anyways." Veemon says understanding where Gaomon is coming from.

"Well looks like we will be on watch together then huh." Puck says looking over to Santana "Yeah.. but why don't you and Veemon go back and get some rest everyone is going to need it." Santana says trying to get Puck to get some rest. "Nah we will be fine." he tries to say "No listen Puck if you two are too tired to fight any wild Digimon that try and attack us we will be down a fighter and we can't have that we need all the fire power we got." she says sternly. "Fine we'll go to sleep but come get me if you need me." he says before walking away to get Veemon. "Gaomon why don't you come over here with me?" Santana says looking back at her partner. "Yes master!" he says standing abruptly and walking over there. "You know that wasn't an order right?" she asks "Oh.." is all he says "It's alright... but you know I'm not here to just order you around right? We are in this together and in a team you can't have just one person giving orders we got to work together you know?" she asks "Yeah I think I understand master." he says nodding.

When it is finally morning everyone is well rested and ready to travel to Infinity Mountain "Well let's go meet this Leomon the Fanbeemon were talking about." Puck says stretching out his muscles. "Yeah and find out exactly how we are supposed to save this world." Santana says rubbing her eyes "Master wouldn't it be a good idea to eat before we head out?" Gaomon asks "Yeah San I'm hungry." Brittany pouts "Alright we'll eat first. Q do you mind preparing the food?" Santana asks "Sure why not it's not like I really have an option." Quinn says getting the last of the food out of the bags. "We have to be sure and get more food soon this is the last of what we have." Gabumon says looking at the last of the food laid out on a small blanket. "Damn alright we can last without food for a while I guess." Puck says "Uhh Puck how long do you think we will last?" Veemon says looking up at him "Not sure buddy. Let's just hope Leomon has food waiting for us." he says with a small smile. They all eat a small portion of food since there wasn't enough for everyone then start walking in the direction the Fanbeemon pointed them in.

"Hey Puck, how long until a Digimon attacks?" Finn asks his life long friend "I'm thinking in the next ten minutes." Puck says "My money is on five." Finn says "Are you two really betting on that?" Santana asks walking up behind them "If you are I'm putting twenty on fifteen minutes. And you assholes better pay up when I win!" she says "Ha that's what you're betting on S. Put me down for twenty on twenty five minutes." Quinn says bringing out her money. "Anyone else want to place bets?" Puck asks getting everyone's bet, once he had everyone's money they started the time and exactly fifteen minutes later two Coredramon fly above them, one blue and the other green. "Hey look down there brother looks like them strange creatures got some fellow Digimon hostage." the blue Coredramon says "Oi you're right brother let's go help them out." the green one says. "Blue Flare Breath!" "Green Flare Breath!" they both call out sending out streams of blue and green flaming breath from their mouth. "Hell yeah!" Santana calls out happily "I won bitches pay up!" she says jumping around "Master this really isn't the time for that." Gaomon says "He's right we need to Digivolve." Veemon says and with that said everyone gets serious, Quinn, Puck and Santana hold up their digivices so their partners can Digivolve. "Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!" "Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon the fire of courage!" "Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" "Brother get would you look at that the can Digivolve." the blue Coredramon says. "Alright now time to kick some major ass!" Puck says "Go get em'." Santana commands "Howling Blaster!" "Flaming Fists!" "Spiral Blow!" they all say and attack but the Coredramon easily dodge the attacks in the air.

"Why don't you come down her and fight us unless you're a coward!" Puck yells at them "Oi who you be calling a coward?" the green Coredramon says "Hmm the ones with the small hair." blue Coredramon says "What you talking about?" green Coredramon asks "The small haired ones seem to be the stranger ones so take them out first." blue Coredramon says and that's exactly what they do first they defeat Puck and Flamedramon and go for Jake, Finn, Guilmon and Armadillomon. After the boys are taken out they go for the champion level Digimon but Santana and Quinn hop on their Digimon and make a run for it "We'll lead them away go look for Leomon" Santana shouts back at the rest of the group. The manage to get green Coredramon away but blue Coredramon stays behind. "Leave this to me Rachel!" Hawkmon says "Feather Strike!" but it was no use the feather just bounced off the Coredramon "That won't work on me little one." blue Coredramon laughs "I'm sorry I have to do this.. I'm not sure why you want to protect these creatures." he continues "We do it because we want to help them! Sure it's our destiny to meet but I wouldn't want anyone other than Rachel as my partner!" Hawkmon says and Rachel is touched her digivice starts to glow "What's happening?" she asks "I'm Digivolving!" Hawkmon says "Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Halsemon the wings of love!" Rachel looks at her partner and admires his beauty he now has silver helmet on his face with wing like objects coming out of the sides, he still has his r ed feathers and he is now on all fours with what looks like Hawkmon's old wings hanging on his sides. "Hop on and let's teach this guy a lesson." Halsemon says "Tempest Wing!" he says creating a tornado with his body attacking Coredramon "Oww that hurt! And here I was trying to help you." blue Coredramon says "What are you talking about?" Halsemon questions "You were enslaved by these creatures were you not?" he asks "Of course not we are partners these kids are the Digidestined." Halsemon exclaims "Hmm that would explain a lot.." he says now ashamed of himself "Me and my brother are terribly sorry for inconveniencing you then." he says.

Gaogamon and Garurumon come running back with green Coredramon following behind them "So this was all a misunderstanding?" Santana asks when she gets back "Yes we would never attack innocent Digimon and now kids for that matter." blue Coredramon says "That's right we live to help protect the peace." green Coredramon tells them. "You know to make up for our mistake we can help take you to Infinity Mountain." blue Coredramon tells them "That would be very nice of you." Quinn says. After the misunderstanding was cleared up they all took of towards Infinity Mountain Santana, Brittany and Terriermon rode Gaogamon, Quinn rode on Garurumon, Puck, Veemon and Jake rode on blue Coredramon, Finn and Armadillomon rode on green Coredramon and Rachel and Guilmon rode on Halsemon. "This is a lot faster than walking no?" green Coredramon asks them "Definitely." Finn says happy that he doesn't have to walk. They end up making it there in a little over two hours, when they finally make it they thank the two Coredramon and Gaogamon, Garurumon and Halsemon all revert back to their rookie levels "Bye Coredramon! Hopefully we will see you two again soon!" Brittany says waving to the two dragons flying off. "Well since we are no longer getting attacked... Pay up bitches!" Santana says still happy that she won the bet the rest of the group all moan and complain about having to pay Santana. "That's right I made over one hundred and twenty bucks!" She says happily putting away her money.

"So now all that's left is to find Leomon on this mountain huh." Quinn says looking up the mountain. "How the hell will we ever manage to do that? This mountain is huge!" Puck says "Well we better get started then huh." Veemon says climbing up the mountain "Don't you think it would be a good idea to take a break first I mean we just got out of a fight and if we need our Digimon they would be useless." Rachel says "Way to make us feel special..." Hawkmon says looking down "Now you know she didn't mean it that way." Gabumon says trying to cheer him up. They all decide it would be best to take a break and start climbing the mountain in an hour, in the mean time they sent Puck and Finn to go find some more food so they won't starve later on.

* * *

**So how did you all like it? Review and let me know! Reviews help me write faster and also motivate me to continue writing this story**


End file.
